Glee New Year
by Sianey-Kiins
Summary: '"5!...4!...3!...2!...1!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" sounds of party poppers and repeats of 'happy new year' could be heard until the music being cranked back up again. Kurt tilted his head so he could see Blaine who was staring at him'


**I had to write something to do with the holidays. This started as a Christmas fic but I was too late to post for Christmas so I changed it to a New Year fic...**

**Reader's of There's A First Time For Everything, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever... So much writer's block! =( Please be patient, I'll try and update a couple of times by the end of the month... If I don't, email me and nag me... **

**Enjoy this fic =)  
>xXx<strong>

* * *

><p>The snow outside was gently falling, landing on the already covered streets and the New Directions were having a party at Rachael's this time with her dad's permission.<p>

Puck had made sure that there was enough alcohol to keep them going for at least three days. The music was loud and pumping through the house, not one person caring for the neighbours that night. Everyone was dancing around Rachael's basement. Kurt was sat at the bar that had been installed down there, with a Bacardi in hand watching his boyfriend dance without routine for once with Rachael, who was dancing a little too close for Kurt's liking.

The party had been going on for about two hours and Santana had deemed that everyone had drunk enough to agree so suggested that they play truth or dare. For every forfeit, you had to take a shot of vodka and do the opposite of what you had chosen (if you picked truth and forfeited you'd have a shot, do a dare and vice versa), there wasn't going to be a bottle to spin as sometimes that left people out so they'd go in a circle and the person on your left would be the one to think of your question or dare. Everyone agreed to these rules and sat in a circle, well as much of a circle as they could in the basement.

Since it was her idea, Santana started and picked dare. Brittany who was sat on her left dared Santana to kiss her which she did, with most of the boys staring at them.

This continued until it got to Kurt who had to kiss his boyfriend infront of everyone. They had never done any PDA before because Kurt forbade it but now that they kinda had to… Kurt looked at Blaine who was grinning like a mad man. Blaine dove in for Kurt's lips hungrily, capturing them in a searing kiss. Kurt almost instantly forgot that they were both being watched. The blue eyed boy ran his fingers through the other boys hair and Blaine let a small moan slip past his lips.

The pair of them broke apart, chests heaving from lack of air when they heard Finn cough loudly. Kurt flushed red and Blaine continued grinning due the alcohol in his system. Blaine picked truth and it had circled back to Santana.

"It's one question with two parts… Has Kurt sucked you off yet? And is he any good?" she asked between giggles and everyone's eyes flashed to watch as the curly haired boy's blush spanned from the top of his head and disappeared underneath his polo shirt. Everyone started laughing knowing the answer to the first part of the question. Kurt didn't seem to mind as he was laughing along with everyone else. Blaine started to laugh along as he answered the second part of the question.

"He's pretty amazing at it if I'm honest guys…" everyone laughed harder but Blaine felt Kurt tense up next to him and stopped chuckling along with everyone to turn and look at him. He was looking at him with a stormy look in his eyes. He gulped as Kurt turned and faked a yawn.

"I'm bored of this game… can we just crank the music back up and carry on getting drunk?" he said earning sounds of agreements. As the music got turned back up and everyone found a dance partner, Kurt grabbed a couple of drinks for Blaine and himself. As he was passing Blaine his drink. He leant in to give him a peck on the cheek but missed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I expect you to meet me there in five mintues." Kurt said in a stern voice. The shorter of the two couldn't find his voice and just nodded. Kurt smirked as he downed his drink before placing his empty cup down and waltzing out of the room, giving Blaine one last look before leaving entirely.

Blaine stood and sipped his drink as the slowest five mintues of his life passed. He watched as Rachael tried to get Finn to dance and even though he had had a few drinks, he was refusing. Mike and Brittany were dominating most of the dance floor and everyone was dancing, most of them were just dancing by themselves.

He slowly made his way up the stairs and towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened slightly and as he pushed it, he found himself being pulled in and felt himself being slammed against it. Kurt's lips slammed against his with more dominance than earlier as he scrambled with Blaine's belt and jeans to get them open. Muffled moans left Blaine's mouth and entered Kurt's. Kurt pulled away and nipped at Blaine's lips and he palmed him through his boxers.

"Did I give you permission to tell them about our sex life?" Blaine just moaned once more.

"Answer me Blaine!" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hardening member slightly causing him to choke a moan.

"N…No…"

"No what?"

"No master…" Blaine whispered out.

The two boys have only recently started a sub/dom relationship and there weren't set roles. They would take turns depending on what mood they were in or what idea's they wanted to try. So far they had found that Blaine was sadistic dom and a needy sub and that Kurt was indulgent dom and feisty sub.  
>Kurt sank to his knees and looked up at Blaine underneath those long lashes.<p>

"Is this what you want Blaine? You want me to suck you until you feel like your going to die from pleasure? Come on, talk to me Blaine…" Kurt said softly but still with an enormous amount of authority in his voice.

"Please master… Please suck me…" Blaine was already breathing heavy as he whined to Kurt.

"Well, maybe because you asked so nicely." Kurt replied as he enclosed Blaine cock with his mouth. Blaine had a hard job not to just thrust into his Kurt's mouth until he came. He knew not to. Not when Kurt was in dominant mode. The taller boy bobbed his head up and down, occasionally swiping his tongue over the head of Blaine's cock, making the curly haired boy writhe and moan against the door. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hands and placed them on his either side of his own head and hummed as Blaine took the hint and threaded his rough fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Master… I… I think I'm gonna–" Blaine couldn't finish his sentence because Kurt started to suck harder, with more enthusiasm. Blaine took a sharp intake of air before holding it as his body went rigid. He came down Kurt's throat moaning a string of curse words along with Kurt's name. Kurt continued to work him until the boy above him was sobbing with sensitivity. He pulled the now softening cock out of his mouth with and small pop and smiled up at Blaine.

Blaine gently tugged Kurt's hair to get him up from the floor. Kurt stood in front of Blaine with a cocky smile and a daring twinkle in his eye. Blaine pulled Kurt in for a mind blowing kiss, that was slightly more teeth and tongue than usual but both boys were beyond caring at that point. Blaine had slipped his hand between the two of them and undid Kurt jeans only broke the kiss to pull them and his boxers off. As he came back up, he saw that Kurt had taken off his shirt and so joined him, throwing his shirt behind his boyfriend.

Blaine dove down to Kurt's neck to nibble and suck and he took his boyfriend's member in his calloused hands stroking him gently. Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear causing the curly haired boy to smirk. Kurt knew he wasn't going to last long but want sure if it was because of the alcohol in his system or because he was really turned on from sucking Blaine off.

He felt his orgasm approaching pretty fast and buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, who took the hint and quickened his hands movements. Kurt's moans got louder and closer together before he came over Blaine's hand and both of their stomachs. As they both regained their breath, they started to giggle. Kurt moved away to get some tissue to wipe themselves clean and Blaine watched as Kurt cleaned the both of them lovingly. They were still leaning against the bathroom door but now sitting. Kurt had his back to Blaine's chest with Blaine's arms wrapped around him. As he rested his on Blaine's shoulder he heard the others shouting downstairs.

"5!...4!...3!...2!...1!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Sounds of party poppers and repeats of 'happy new year' could be heard until the music got cranked back up again.

Kurt tilted his head so he could see Blaine who was staring at him with so much love filling his eyes and smiled.

"Happy New Year Blaine…" Kurt said leaning up to kiss Blaine. Blaine stopped him and moved to fumble with something in jeans pocket. He hid it from Kurt until he opened it. Kurt gasped.

"It's not an engagement ring… it's a promise ring… I want to promise to always love you and protect you from bad people and to be there for you when you need someone to listen or to take frustrations out on. I promise to try and be everything you'll need." As Blaine finished they both had tears in their eyes. Kurt shook his head, Blaine took it as a rejection and went to put the ring away before Kurt stopped him. Blaine looked at him to see him smiling.

"You don't need to try… Your already are everything I need. I accept your promises Blaine." Kurt said, tears streaming his cheeks now. Blaine grinned and slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger before kissing him gently just as their first kiss had been before pulling away and looking Kurt straight in the eye, smiling.

"Happy New Year Kurt…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and review as always please<strong>  
><strong>xXx<strong>


End file.
